The Beginning
by Nemon
Summary: Le commencement de la Shin-Rah, ces motivations et ses secrets...A vous de voir si vous voulez les percer! Attention, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une chronologie!
1. Chapter 1

1 Origine

Destini détourna les yeux d'un ivrogne dansant sur une table pour regarder son ami d'un air blasé.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on se trouve dans ce bar de dépravés ? » grinça t'elle vers le jeune homme blond vénitien l'accompagnant.

Il prit le temps de boire la moitié de sa chope de bière avant de lui répondre nonchalamment.

« Ce bar de dépravés, comme tu le dis si bien, est le seul endroit où on sert de l'alcool au moins de seize ans. Ce qui tombe bien puisque nous en avons quatorze. »

« Et demi. »

« Si tu veux. »

Il grimaça un peu, n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle soit plus vieille que lui. Fait qu'elle adorée lui rappeler.

« Ce n'est pas la raison, » continua t'elle en poussant de côté sa propre chope. Elle aimait l'alcool, mais pas celui de cette taverne. La bière y était trop acide et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. « On peux très bien se procurer de l'alcool autre part et gratis. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici. »

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant. « Et pourquoi je ne t'y emmènerais pas ? Par ce que tu n'aimes pas leurs bières ? Allons, t'es une grande fille, non ? Tu peux te forcer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Oh, qu'elle le détestait quand il prenait son air supérieur.

Puis elle esquissa un rictus et porta la chope à sa bouche.

« A la tienne, beau blond ! » ricana t'elle à son compagnon qui la regardait étonné. Destini ne répondait pas facilement aux provocations, encore moins quand elles n'étaient pas cachées.

Son sourire s'accentua et au moment de boire, elle lui lança tout le contenu de sa chope.

Des rires fusèrent en même temps que des sifflets. Midgar était une ville morne et les bars étaient les seuls endroits où on pouvait s'amuser, l'alcool aidant. Chaque scène ridicule était applaudit.

Rufino la fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas la blague. Néanmoins, avec les cheveux dégoulinants de bière et sa tunique le collant, il n'était pas convainquant. Voyant que cela attisait les rires de son amie et des buveurs, il soupira et se tourna vers la foule avec un sourire éclatant mais crispé. Il fit une révérence magistrale qui transforma les rires en applaudissement et se tourna furibond vers la jeune brune qui, elle, essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

« Belle mise en scène, » hoqueta t'elle avec un rictus provoquant.

« Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi niveau physique, je compense. »

Il se rassit mais ne rajouta rien.

Destini était très forte, pour une jeune fille de son âge. Elle avait apprit à se battre très tôt pour se démarquer de ses grands frères envahissants et d'un père violent. Maintenant, elle était très redoutée parmi les jeunes des bas-quartiers de Midgar. Rufino l'avait rencontré à huit ans, quand il s'était échappé des jupes de sa mère un après midi. Elle était seule dans la forêt à taper dans un arbre quand le blond l'avait découvert. Ses mains étaient en sang et il lui avait fait un pansement avec des morceaux de tunique. Elle l'avait reconnu comme étant un Shin-Rah, riche famille emigré du village Glaçon, et lui, une fille de prolétaire. Mais ils s'étaient revus et petit à petit, étaient devenus amis. Il utilisait son intelligence et son charisme pour connaître les points faibles des adversaires de la jeune fille et elle décimait leurs ennemis. Assez étrangement, leur amitié était solide, au grand désespoir du clan Shin-Rah qui voyait leur unique héritier avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

Elle secoua la tête. « On peut partir maintenant ? » fit-elle en répriment un nouveau fou-rire à la vue de la moue boudeuse de son meilleur ami.

Il jeta un vague regard à sa tenue et acquiesça. Ils se levèrent alors et quittèrent rapidement le bar sans regard en arrière.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le faire, » avoua t'il pendant leur marche.

Elle fit un sourire angélique et se tourna vers lui. « J'ai été influencé. »

Rufino grimaça. « Ma tante l'avait cherché ! Et c'était de l'eau. »

Destini reparti dans un rire joyeux. « Oui , oui ! »

Ils tournèrent dans une rue sale, noir de charbons.

« Enfin, tant pis. On va dans le Repaire ? » reprit la brune en sifflotant. Elle était dans son élément.

Rufino hocha la tête d'un air impassible. Il préférait les grandes conférences aux rues dégoutantes. Mais afficher ses sentiments en territoire comme celui-ci était signé son arrêt de mort. Un visage neutre était alors nécessaire.

Destini ouvrit la marche et ils quittèrent Midgar et sa pollution pour la forêt sinistre du côté Est de la ville. Ils traversèrent les chantiers de déforestations et pénétrèrent enfin dans les bois sombres. La suie avait en effet recouvert le feuillage des arbres, les rendant noirs et inhospitaliers. Toutes les populations avaient désertés les lieux une dizaine d'années auparavant. La jeune femme ne pouvait même pas se vanter d'avoir vu un oiseau.

Cependant, c'était dans ces bois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et si ce lieu était morbide à souhait, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'y être attaché.

« La déforestation va de plus en plus vite, » remarqua Destini d'un ton monocorde.

Rufino acquiesça. « Mideel a passer une grande commande de papier ce moi ci. Papa abat les arbres un peu plus rapidement pour faire face. »

« Quand il n'y aura plus d'arbre, que ferait vous ? »

« Les chercheurs ont trouvé des gisements de charbon. »

Destini fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas un exemple d'écologie mais elle savait que dépouiller un lieu de sa nature n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus, » informa Rufino à son adresse. « Mais que pouvons nous faire ? »

« Trouver d'autres énergies ? » proposa t'elle.

« Et comment ? Le soleil pourrait nous procurer de l'énergie. Mais nous n'avons ni la connaissance ni la technologie pour ça. Et il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus vu ici. »

Le ciel était en permanence obscurcit par des nuages de poussières rejeter par les lourdes industries polluantes. Elle n'avait elle-même jamais vu l'astre mais il lui avait raconté si souvent ces impressions qu'elle pouvait l'imaginer les yeux fermés.

« Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on a découvert une drôle de substances vertes coulants sous certaines mines. »

Destini s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. « Quoi ? »

« On sait pas trop ce que ça peut être mais des scientifique travaillent dessus. » Il rajouta après une pause. « Et moi aussi. »

« Où ? »

« Sous les mines. »

« Mais les qu'elles ? » assista t'elle.

Il soupira en se frottant le crâne.

« Fino ! »

Avec un nouveau soupire il lâcha : « Sous l'Ancienne et sous Almeda. »

Elle hoqueta. « Mais ces mines sont fermées ! Quand on creusait trop profond les mineurs devenaient sujets à des maladies ! »

« C'est cette chose qui les rendrait malades, » acquiesça le blond. « Elle ne se trouve qu'à de grandes profondeurs. »

Destini secoua la tête. « A creuser toujours plus profonds, j'ai l'impression que l'homme creuse sa propre tombe, » avoua t'elle.

« Faut bien mourir de quelque chose, » avança Rufino.

Elle n'ajouta rien.

« Ecoute, c'est juste l'affaire de quelques temps. Le temps de trouver autre chose et d'avoir enfin un confort potable. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, mais le tien. C'est à toi de faire ces démarches. »

« Mais ça ne va pas plaire… » Il hocha la tête, le cœur lourd.

« C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler, dans le bar ? »

Rufino respira un grand coup et tourna dos à elle. Il n'agissait que rarement comme ça. La dernière fois, c'était pour lui avouer que sa famille ne voulait plus qu'ils se voient. Mais Rufino avait bravé l'ordre. Cela avait causé une sacré pagaille et Destini s'était juré de toujours être loyale envers lui. Il était le premier à être près à tout abandonner pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

« Pas que de ça, » souffla t'il.

« Peut importe, » assura t'elle, voyant qu'il ne savait pas comment avouer la suite. « Je te suivrais. »

Il se tourna vers elle, abasourdi. « Tu n'aimes pas la politique ! »

« En effet, » garantit-elle. « Mais à part toi, je n'ais rien. Tu as dis que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde ce projet ? Soit. Je serai ton garde du corps. »

Il resta la bouche ouverte. Puis eut les larmes aux yeux. « Destini… »

« Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. »

Elle sorti un couteau de sa poche et brandi son bras devant elle, face à Rufino.

« Moi, Destini Turk, je le jure ! » fit-elle en faisant courir la lame sur sa peau en guise de signature.


	2. Materia, de la mako?

2 Shin-Rah Compagnie

Rufino signa quelques papiers et but une gorgée de café. Il faillit en renverser au contact du liquide brulant avec sa langue.

« Urk ! » s'exclama t'il. Il tira la langue et l'agita à l'air libre pour essayer de la refroidir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Destini en s'approchant du bureau.

« Ça se voit pas ? » s'énerva l'homme de trente ans. « Je me fais attaquer par du café ! »

Destini ricana devant l'air furibond de son vieil ami. « Mon pauvre chéri, » minauda t'elle, sarcastique.

« Tu ne devrais pas m'appeler comme ça, Tini, » averti l'homme. « Mira va croire que je la trompe. Déjà que j'ai du mal à supporter ses sautes d'humeur ! » soupira t'il.

Destini pouffa et s'assit sur son bureau. « Fallait pas l'engrosser ! » ricana t'elle.

« Destini ! » s'offusqua t'il. « Bref, » reprit-il sous l'air supérieur de son garde du corps. « Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Ouaip, » s'éclaffa la brune. « Voici mon rapport et les documents de ton chapardeur, » tendit-elle.

Il les prit et les posa sur une des nombreuses piles de feuilles.

« Tu va t'es sortir ? » demanda t'elle un peu dubitative.

La pièce était tapissée de piles de dossiers et de feuilles volantes. Rufino n'était pas un as du rangement.

Il grogna et reprit une fiche. « Faudra bien… »

« Tu pourrais pas prendre une secrétaire ? » proposa t'elle avant de se taper le front. « Ah, non, c'est vrai que la dernière à fini dans ton- »

« DESTINI ! » hurla le directeur en tapant sur le bureau.

Elle retient au dernier moment la tasse qui allait s'étaler sur des feuilles recouvertes de rapports.

« Alors un secrétaire ! » s'exaspéra t'elle en remettant la tasse.

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de retourner à sa paperasse.

« Ecoute, je suis sûre que Mira préfère que tu es un secrétaire et que tu rentres du boulot plus tôt plutôt que de te voir t'endormir sur des dossiers imbuvables et pleins de fautes d'orthographes. »

« Ah oui ? Je peux savoir comment tu peux affirmer ça ? » grinça Rufino en écrivant 'REFUSER' en rouge sur un projet.

« Fastoche ! » claqua la femme en levant un doigt. « Je suis une femme moi aussi et je sais que je préférerais ça. »

Rufino lui jeta un regard faussement étonné. « Tu es une femme ? » Et il reçu une pichenette sur le front.

« Idiot, » le désigna Destini, affectueusement.

Il secoua la tête et jeta un regard morne aux centaines de feuilles.

« Admettons, » se résigna t'il. « Même si elle serait d'accord, qu'est-ce qui me dira que je peux faire confiance à cet employer ? »

La brune porta la main à la cicatrice barrant sa joue, souvenir d'un complot contre la Shin-Rah compagnie, et prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Je pourrais le surveiller ! » assura t'elle.

« Oh, je t'en pris ! » soupira le blond. « Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Tu cours déjà sans arrêt pour effectuer des missions ! »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! » souri t'elle joyeusement. « Tu as pensé à mon idée ? »

« Engagé des types pour faire le même boulot que toi ? Pourquoi pas. Mais pareil, comment savoir s'ils seront loyaux ? »

« Ça, c'est mon domaine, » assura t'elle. « Alors ? »

« Fais comme tu veux. Mais si tu trouves quelqu'un, prévient moi ! » averti Rufino en signant une feuille. « Oh, tu pourrais donner ça à Savion, s'il te plait ? »

« Le dirlo de l'équipe de recherches ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Pas de problèmes, je le ferais. »

Elle prit sa mallette et y fourra la feuille. Elle redirigea ensuite son regard vers la silhouette courbé de son ami vers un autre papier quelconque. Son front était marqué d'une ride et il avait une barbe de trois jours.

Elle soupira et le laissa à ses affaires. Elle aussi avait du boulot : un des hauts dirigeants de la nouvelle entreprise Shin-Rah avait des recettes douteuses et elle devait aller vérifier ses intentions.

« Pense à te raser, » fit-elle derrière son épaule en sortant du bureau.

Un grognement lui répondit et elle sautilla joyeusement vers la sortie.

Le bâtiment sentait le neuf. La peinture pâle brillait sur les murs qui découvraient de temps en temps des portes plus sombres avec des papiers collés dessus, indiquant les noms du personnel et le service à qui le bureau appartenait.

Les locaux scientifiques se trouvaient plus près de la pompe à mako, nom donné à la substance verte découvert il y a de cela vingt ans, que les autres bâtiments. Pour une raison que Destini ignorait – enfin si mais elle préférait ne pas y penser – , les blouses vertes, comme les surnommait les ouvriers, avaient insisté ardemment pour cette faveur. Ils voulaient être au plus proche du réacteur pour voir le plus d'effets possibles. Mais la norme les avaient obligés de les faire installer à environs 100 mètres. Les scientifiques avaient été furieux mais Rufino était catégorique : la mako était néfaste donc interdiction de construire à moins de 100 mètres d'un réacteur. Tous ceux qui avait un contact prolongé avec la substance tombaient malades ou devenaient fou. Il préférait éviter.

Destini pensait que c'était encore trop peu, mais si les scientifiques insistaient…c'était leur problème.

Elle agita la main à une de ses connaissances tout en continuant à se diriger vers le bloc de béton. Parfois, elle voyait des flashs verts illuminé une des hautes fenêtres protégées par des barreaux d'acier importé d'Utaï. Surement des fruits de leurs expériences. Elle avait mal à la tête d'avance.

« Yo, Tini ! » l'accosta un d'un ouvrier.

Elle reconnu Carlo, un emigré de Junon. Plutôt grand – il la dépassait de deux têtes – et surtout une mentalité très ensoleillée qui contrastait avec l'air grognai de ses collègues, et de la ville grise. Il avait une très grande force dans les bras. Il aimait dire qu'il s'amusait à soulever dix barres d'acier à son petit déjeuné. L'info n'était pas vérifier.

« Salut Carlo, » souri Destini. Elle l'aimait bien, principalement parce qu'il était le plus proche de ressembler à cet astre chaleureux qu'elle n'avait jamais vue à Midgar. « La forme ? »

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. « Yep ! Avec les gars, on a fini de monter le deuxième moteur. » C'était une bonne chose. « Tu vas faire un coucou aux blouses vertes ? » demanda t-il, curieux.

« Oui, » fit-elle en désignant sa mallette.

« Hum, fais gaffe, on a entendu des bruits étranges… » Il avait l'air sérieux.

« Je note, » assura t'elle. « Merci ! »

« Je t'en pris, » rigola t'il. « Tu nous rejoins à la Rive ? » demanda t'il en montrant un groupe qui parlait entre aux plus loin. Elle entrevit une tête rousse qui la fit sourire.

« Sûre ! Si Rena est là, on va se marrer ! »

« Tu devineras jamais ce qui lui est arrivée aujourd'hui, » soupira Carlo, fataliste.

« Oooh… Je suis curieuse ! Je vous rejoins dès que possible ! »

Carlo lui fit signe et alla retrouver ses compagnons qui rigolaient aux dépends de Rena, jeune femme rousse qui était extrêmement nerveuse et à qui il arrivait des ennuis pas possible.

Destini se hâta vers le bâtiment des érudits et prononça le mot de passe au garde de l'entrée.

« Correct, tu peux passer, » fit-il d'un air morne.

« Allés, fait pas la tête, Jack, » rigola t'elle. Contrairement à ses compagnons, Jack était petit et mince. Cependant il était très résistant à la mako et de ce fait, il pouvait tenir ses tours de garde plus longtemps que ses camarades. Il s'en serait bien passé.

« C'est pas toi qui reste planté devant une porte à longueur de temps, » grogna t'il.

« Certes, au faite ! T'as pas entendu des bruits étranges ces derniers temps ? »

« Si depuis qu'ils ont construit ce bâtiment ! »

Elle roula des yeux. Jack était un type sympa mais assez énervant.

« Plus bizarre que d'habitude, » précisa-t-elle.

« Tu sais, Turk, » grimaça l'homme, « Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'interroge plus sur leurs petites affaires. »

Elle hocha la tête et entra. Elle arriva directement dans un couloir éclairé avec des néons grésillant et insupportables. Elle supposait qu'ils étaient en parti responsable des séances mensuelles des blouses vertes chez les psys. Ça et leur exposition au mako qui pouvait avoir de graves conséquences sur le cerveau humain.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte aussi verdâtre que les autres et toqua quatre fois. Les portes des bâtiments scientifiques étaient les seules à ne pas porter d'inscription. Rufino était assez parano sur les expériences de la Shin-Rah scientifique. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il y ait une fuite.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme à la moustache spectaculaire. Le docteur Jon Gast.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Turk, » salua poliment le vice-responsable des recherches scientifiques.

« Bonjour, docteur, » fit Destini, professionnaliste. « Je suis venue apporter un document au directeur Savion. » informa t'elle.

Il hocha la tête et s'effaça pour la laisser entrée. « Bien entendu. Suivez-moi. »

Destini suivi alors le moustachu à travers le domaine des éprouvettes et d'autres outils qu'elle aurait plutôt utilisée à des fins de dissuasion.

« Monsieur Savion est train de faire une expérience capital, » expliqua Jon Gast d'un air important. « Nous sommes en train de faire changer l'état de la mako ! » fit-il excité.

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi c'était important mais laissa couler. Gast était quelqu'un qui parlait un peu trop selon elle. Mais ça pouvait servir.

« Fort bien, » fit-elle en se rendant compte qu'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

« N'est-ce pas ? C'est mon fils qui m'a demandé si la mako était comme l'eau. Je n'y avais réfléchi et cela pourrait être une avancer colossale pour nous. »

« La jeunesse est pleine de surprise, » affirma Destini.

« Je suis d'accord. Voyez-vous, c'est la fille de Jonas qui a eu l'idée de… »

Elle se laissa emportée par le flot d'information tout en notant chaque détail des pièces, ne rencontrant que peu de scientifiques. Gast la conduisait visiblement dans les sous-sols.

« Nous y voici, » fit enfin la blouse verte en s'arrêtant.

Il toqua respectueusement à la porte et ils attendirent dix minutes avant que l'accès s'ouvre.

« Gast ! » fit Savion extatique. « Nous y sommes presque ! » rayonna t-il tout fier.

Derrière lui, une grosse machine ronronnait paresseusement. Il émanait d'elle une odeur âcre et acide ainsi qu'une lumière verte. De la mako.

« Mademoiselle Destini ? » s'étonna t'il. « Qu'elle bonne surprise, il est rare de voir de si ravissantes fleurs dans les laboratoires obscures, » fit-il charmeur.

Le directeur Savion était un homme sec et grand, mais pas aussi grand que Carlo. Son crâne était dégarni mais ses yeux bleus étaient toujours perçants et intelligents.

« Je viens vous fournir un document, » éclaira cette dernière, repoussant le compliment.

« Vraiment ? Et bien restez pour voir l'expérience dans ce cas. C'est d'une grande importance ! » fit-il néanmoins déçu.

Destini se dandina un peu mais n'eut d'autre choix d'accepter. Elle n'était pas très résistante à la mako, elle était même allergique. Elle ressentait déjà la migraine carabiné se loger derrière son crâne.

Elle entra dans la salle sombre et observa les deux scientifiques s'activant autour de l'engin. Au bout d'un moment, la machine émit un sifflement aigu qui lui vrilla le crâne mais enchanta les deux blouses.

« Enfin ! » s'extasia Jon Gast.

Dans la machine, il y avait une petite boulle lumineuse.

« Alors les materias sont de la mako solide ? Intéressant… » approuva Savion.

Destini releva les yeux à la mention des materias. C'était de petites sphères lumineuses, semblant posséder une vie propre. Elles étaient 'des merveilles de la Rivière de la Vie' d'après d'anciens contes aussi vieux que le monde. Personne ne savait ce qu'était la Rivière de la Vie. Les savants avaient divers hypothèses les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais aucune n'avait grâce aux yeux de la femme.

Par contre…

« Les materias viennent de la Rivière de la Vie, » souffla t'elle ébahi. Elle releva sa tête et fixa les deux scientifiques qui la regardaient. « La mako serait alors la Rivière ? » fit-elle incrédule.

« C'est fort possible, » admis prudemment Savion.

« Quelle découverte, » souri Gast émerveillé.

Destini fixa la materia rouge dans la machine et fronça les sourcils. « On prévient immédiatement Rufino, » ordonna t'elle l'air grave.

Les deux hommes déglutirent, voyant l'expression qu'elle n'abordait que pendant les pires missions qui lui étaient données. Une expression de froideur immense et surtout fataliste, prédisant un funeste destin. Elle portait bien son prénom dans ces moments néfastes.

Son regard de glace s'arrêta sur les feuilles empilées sur seul bureau de la cave. « Prenez tout vos rapports et les plants de cette machine. Ne laissez rien qui puisse donner une information capital. »

Ils sursautèrent au son polaire de la voix mais s'exécutèrent. Les dossiers et les plans se retrouvèrent dans des malles rapidement et pêle-mêle.

Leur travail fini ils se retournèrent vers la femme qui les fit sortir.

« Il y a des clefs ? »

Savion, blême, tendit une grosse clef en acier. Elle cella la porte et se dirigea dans les couloirs verdâtres du bâtiment vers la sortie, les deux scientifiques sur les talons.

Ils croisèrent d'autres scientifiques qui regardèrent leur avancé, surpris. Aucun ne parlait et même les machines semblaient se mettre en veille à leur approche.

Destini ne s'en souciait pas. Il y avait plus urgent. Elle ne vit pas le trajet mais émergea de sa panique quand elle se trouva face à Rufino qui la regardait ébahi.

Elle n'avait pas toqué mais défoncé la porte.

« On a un gros problème, Rufino. »

Un grand merci pour Tsukiyo2894 qui me met pleins de rewiews ! ça fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup ! La suite, la semaine prochaine !


	3. Lifestream

3 Lifestream

Rufino se gratta le menton, faisant augmenter l'anxiété de Gast et Savion sans le savoir. Destini resta de marbre, comme lors de son rapport.

« C'est en effet un problème. »

Il se massa les tempes et porta son regard sur Midgar qu'on voyait de la fenêtre. La ville minière avait beaucoup évoluée en trente ans, cela grâce à la Shin-Rah et sa mako. Là où les rues étaient noires de suies, de nouveaux quartiers avaient été bâtis, ou en cour de construction. Ce n'était encore qu'une ébauche, mais on apercevait de futures barrières de métal d'Utaï se dresser à certains endroits. Principalement autours des quartiers de l'armée de Midgar.

« Ainsi, ce que nous avons utilisé était le sang de notre planète ? »

Il se mordit le pouce puis se tourna vers les deux scientifiques qui se raidirent.

« Combien en avons-nous utilisé ? »

« Hum…même pas 1% il me semble… » bafouilla Savion.

Rufino hocha la tête. « Ça aurait put être pire. Vous avez commencé les recherches sur de nouvelles énergies ? »

« Non, monsieur, » avoua Gast, mal à l'aise. « Nous nous étions concentrés sur la mako jusqu'à présent. »

« Alors votre nouvel ordre est de trouver une nouvelle énergie. Non polluante si possible. » Il regarda avec tristesse l'ancienne forêt où il ne restait plus rien depuis près de vingt ans.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Je pense… » s'introduisit Destini. « Je pense qu'il ne faut pas changer aussi radicalement le chemin de la Shin-Rah. »

Le directeur la regarda avec effarement, de même que les blouses vertes. Enfin, son ami comprit.

« Tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur la Rivière, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Effectivement, il faut préparer notre retraite avec prudence. Si nous délaissons la mako du jour au lendemain après tout le budget qu'on a déboursé…ça attirerait l'attention. Et pas que des entreprises concurrentes. Je ne peux même pas savoir la réaction des habitants si on réduisait le nombre d'énergie produit. Ils se sont habitués au confort… »

« Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, » bafouilla Savion, « la mako est partout sous la terre, du moment qu'on creuse. Si on veut la protéger…il faudrait prendre le contrôle de toute la planète ! » s'exclama l'homme, blême de la révélation.

Rufino fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. « C'est une éventualité que je n'ai pas prise en compte, » avoua t-il. « En attendant, on va exploiter nos mines de charbons et de métal. Certes, celui d'Utaï est de meilleures qualités mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une dépendance à un pays. Ce serait un moyen de pression inexcusable. Ça ne va pas plaire tout ça… »

« Ce n'est que temporel, » rappela Destini avant d'ajouter plus doucement. « Et qu'importe, je te protégerais, tu te souviens ? »

Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Oui il s'en souvenait. Et si un jour il l'oubliait, il voyait la cicatrice que la femme montrait avec orgueil sur son bras. Bien sur, personne ne savait sa signification et les gens pensaient que c'était une blessure de guerre au même titre que celle qui lui barrait la joue et une lubie de la femme. Mais même si la vérité était autre, Rufino et Destini ne démentaient pas. Ils ne faisaient que sourire. Un sourire nostalgique.

« Oui, je me souviens… »

Son regard se fit vague. Les deux blouses s'interrogeaient du regard.

« Et bien messieurs, et madame, » fit Rufino en tapant la table avec ses mains à plats ce qui permis aux scientifiques et à Destini de sortir de leur réflexions ou souvenirs. « Nous partons à la conquête du monde ! »

* * *

Richard Mistrais, maire de la ville de Kalm, regarda avec soupons la missive du directeur de l'entreprise Shin-Rah. C'était une proposition de coopération.

La Shin-Rah leur fournirait de l'énergie et eux des armes, des hommes…

Non, la proposition était trop…parfaite – il n'osait pas dire honnête. On parlait de la Shin-Rah, famille industrielle qui n'hésitait pas à montrer leur supériorité aux autres. Ils avaient déjà des hommes habiles et loyaux, pourquoi en vouloir plus ?

A moins que le directeur actuel, ce Rufino, s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis, ou prévoyait de s'en faire…

En tout cas son instinct lui disait que la Shin-Rah allait faire de grandes choses. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'offre. Les mines de charbon de la région avait presque été épuisées, la pénurie n'était pas loin. Ça pouvait être la bonne solution. Il pourrait garder son poste en tant que maire et aussi faire de gros bénéfices…

Il eut un rictus et appela sa secrétaire. Il avait le sentiment que l'histoire allait avoir un tournant mémorable…

« Amenez-moi cette jeune femme, Miranda, » ordonna t-il.

La secrétaire se dandina avant d'oser parler. « C'est que… » Elle souffla un coup et reprit. « Elle est partie en ville…pour visiter. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait vous laissez réfléchir au calme et ne pas être influencer par son attente… »

L'homme cligna des yeux, surpris de l'attention. Décidément, la Shin-Rah adorait les surprises. « Oh, » fit-il. « Bien, envoyez la moi dans mon bureau dès qu'elle revient. »

« Cela sera fait monsieur, » s'inclina l'employé avant de partir pour laisser son patron seul. Cependant, elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna. « Monsieur, si je puis me permettre… » fit-elle d'une petite voix. Il lui fit signe de continuer. « N'est-elle pas un peu étrange ? Et ces cicatrices immondes sur son bras et sa joue… »

Evidemment, une femme ressemblant à un pot de peinture ne pouvait pas comprendre la raison de ces exhibitions. Pour elle, les femmes devaient avant tout être propres sur elles-mêmes, toujours impeccables dans toutes les circonstances. Voir une représentante de leur sexe demander un entretien avec le maire alors qu'elle n'était ni maquillée ni en robe – c'est ce qui l'avait le plus choquée, voir une femme en habits d'hommes – l'avait profondément remué.

« Elle l'est, » accorda Mistrais avec un rictus étrange. « Mais cela n'est pas important. »

Elle hocha la tête et referma la porte. Elle finirait son travail dans trois heures et son fiancée viendrait la chercher pour rencontrer ses parents. Cela ne servait à rien de s'interroger sur une inconnue. Juste un mal de tête.

* * *

Destini regarda vaguement les magasins de l'allée principale. Décidant que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, elle se faufila dans la première petite ruelle sombre en vue. Les soit disant grandes femmes filant un conte de fée avec leur homme en queue de pie, très peu pour elle. Elle préférait les vitrines d'armes à celles qui présentaient des robes duveteuses ou des sacs à mains pouvant y mettre un chien. Ce dernier point l'avait surprise. Depuis quand les chiens se promenaient dans des sacs à mains ? Et ça ne devait pas être pratique pour leurs besoins…enfin, encore une foi, ce n'était pas son problème.

Elle déboucha sur une avenue un peu moins grande mais tellement plus intéressante ! C'était un quartier pour les combattants. Ils y avaient toutes sortes d'armes présentées ainsi que quelques livres. Elle souri comme une enfant et se balada au grès de ses envies. Elle avait amené de l'argent au cas où et elle se félicitait de cette entreprise. Tel une fashion victimes, elle paillonna autour des armes en faisant fit des regards intrigués des hommes sur elle.

Elle tomba sur un magasin utaïen ( ?) qui n'avait pas l'air mal. Destini souri et s'y précipita. Une petite dague pour cadeau de naissance ne serait pas mal vue, n'est-ce pas ? Et Rufino serait content si son enfant savait se défendre contre les gros méchants… En fait, c'était Mira qui risquait de mal le prendre, déjà qu'elle avait eut du mal à accepter le faite qu'elle soit la marraine… Mira la trouvait trop original, pour ne pas dire marginale. Destini ne l'en blâmait pas, elle était ainsi et elle n'allait pas changer de si tôt. Qu'importe l'opinion des gens sur son compte. Ses amis l'appréciaient tel quel et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Le vendeur eut un regard amusé en la voyant s'extasier sur ces expositions.

« Vous ne devez pas entrer dans de magasins d'armes tous les jours, » remarqua t'il.

Elle souri et amena ses courses au comptoir. L'utaïein fit rapidement le compte pendant qu'elle lui répondait.

« Bingo, je viens de Midgar. C'est plus industriel que belliqueux là-bas. »

« Pourtant, vous avez l'air d'être une parfaite combattante ! » exposa t'il en prenant l'argent qu'elle lui tendait.

« Les mineurs sont forts, » expliqua t'elle en montrant ces biceps. « On se bat à mains nues ou au bâton. »

« Bande de sauvage ! » railla le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est facile à dire ! Y a aucun maîtres d'armes qui s'installent. »

Elle prit une pose fière et conquérante qui fit pouffer l'homme.

« Les utaïens aiment le soleil. Il n'y en a pas à Midgar, » se défendit-il.

« Y en a pas plus ici, » fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel par la vitrine. « L'air est aussi pollué, sinon plus. »

« Toucher, » admit le maître d'armes.

Il la regarda partir en réfléchissant. Elle avait bien dit que Midgar n'avait pas d'armurier ? Il pourrait y faire des affaires.

« Attends, » la rattrapa t-il. « Tu crois que mon commerce pourrait ce développer dans ta ville ? »

Elle souri jusqu'aux oreilles. « Un magasin d'armes à Midgar ? Ça serait génial ! Les épées c'est plus stylé que des pioches ! »

Il eut un sourire rêveur. « Alors on sera bien accueilli, moi et ma famille ! »

Destini pencha la tête de côté. « Vous ne l'êtes pas ici ? »

« Non, c'est limite la ségrégation. » Il haussa des épaules. « Moi, j'en ai pas grand-chose à faire ma fille est mal à cause de ça. »

« Je vois, » fit lentement la brune. « Je pense quitter Kalm dans pas longtemps, tu voudras m'accompagner ? »

« Si tu me laisses faire mes baguages. »

Destini sourit et se retourna en lui faisant un au revoir de la main. « Je t'aiderais avec les cartons, » assura t'elle.

« Je note ! On verra si tu es aussi forte que tu sembles le penser ! » rigola t-il en rentrant dans son commerce.

* * *

Destini détailla l'homme devant elle. Un port noble, un peu carré des épaules et des cheveux cendrés gominés. Richard Mistrais affichait un sourire éclatant et commercial mais ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de l'intérêt. Il n'était pas charismatique mais devait sûrement être rusé.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris de découvrir le sujet de la requête de Monsieur Shin-Rah, » fit-il lentement avec un ton posé.

Elle attendit sans montrer son désintérêt total à ses procédés hypocrites. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les gens de la haute. En faite, il n'y avait qu'avec Rufino qu'elle s'entendait. Il l'avait considérée comme son égal dès le départ.

« Aussi, vous pourrez lui dire que j'accepte sa proposition. »

Il lui tendit une enveloppe, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'espère que cela apportera une bonne entente entre les deux cités. »

« Moi de même, monsieur. »

Son ton calme et bas le fit sourire un peu plus et elle réprima une grimace.

« Je vois. Vous pouvez partir, » accorda t-il enfin après un silence pesant.

Elle supposa que Rufino avait mit tout les renseignements nécessaires dans sa lettre pour que l'entretient ne soit pas très long. Elle prit note de le remercier ; son vieil ami savait que les réunions la barbaient.

« Je vous remercie. Bonne journée, monsieur. »

« Bonne journée miss. »

Sorti de la mairie, elle réprima une nouvelle foi un frisson. Elle n'aimait pas les manières des hauts gens de Kalm. La secrétaire et le maire étaient trop coincés et hautains pour elle. Heureusement, il y avait des gens sympathiques comme le marchand d'armes utaïen. Généralement, les gens avec qui elle se liait rapidement d'amitié étaient des personnes de confiance.

Destini sourit et se dirigea vers la boutique joyeusement. Elle allait retourner à Midgar avec un nouvel ami très intéressant. Midgar allait enfin avoir un magasin d'armes ! Elle en était ravie. Et elle savait que Rufino approuverait cela aussi, ainsi que ces compagnon.

* * *

Allé, je suis gentille et je vous le mets aujourd'hui !

Merci à pour vos rewiews, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise ^^.

Par contre, je pourrais pas mettre la suite ce weekend… y a un événement assez important…

Allé, je vous le mettrais pour mercredi prochain ! Pour la fin du bac !! Youpi !


	4. A la conquête de Gaïa!

4 A la Conquête de Gaïa !

Les armes de la famille Heiji avait gagné un rapide prestige et avait laissé pantois les deux membres. Destini avait eut raison sur l'effet 'classe' des armes et maintenant les jeunes venaient souvent à la nouvelle boutique soit pour regardé (en attendant de pouvoir acheter car mine de rien les parents ne voulaient pas que leur progéniture se coupe un membre) soit pour solliciter Shinai, la fille de Hasaki pour qu'elle leur enseigne le self défense ou quelques notions d'utaïen. Néanmoins, Hasaki avait déjà menacé quelques jeunes trop entreprenants à son goût. Shinai n'avait que treize ans après tout !

Ce qui faisait bien rire les autres clients qui voyait là un autre moyen de distraction que les bars.

« Allons, c'est leur façon de l'accueillir ! » railla Carlo au gérant du magasin qui fusillait du regard le fils du voisin.

« On est arrivé il y a déjà un moi ! Tu verras quand t'auras des mômes, » grommela l'utaîen en dirigeant ses pupilles obscures vers l'homme originaire de Junon.

« Pour ça, faut que je me trouve une femme ! » répliqua t-il joyeusement. Son célibat lui convenait et surtout il pouvait chambrer ceux qui se plaignaient de leur chère et tendre.

Hasaki leva les yeux au ciel et posa un coude sur le comptoir.

Les deux hommes avaient fait connaissance le jour même de l'arrivé des Heiji à Midgar. Carlo était venu voir Destini pour lui dire que le patron voulait la voir le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait donc accouru vers son vieil ami en criant à Carlo de faire visiter la ville à Hasaki. Il s'était avéré que les deux avaient le même humour, au grand désespoir de Shinai qui trouvait qu'avoir un humour paternel était déjà assez laborieux à entendre. Destini les avait donc retrouvés à la Rive complètement bourré à la suite d'un pari d'un des mineurs. Quand elle avait reconduit les deux nouveaux amis chez eux, Shinai s'était empresser de hurler contre l'irresponsabilité de son père et l'avait fait dormir sur le toit pour le punir. Les voisins le taquinaient toujours sur ses ronflements…

« Il va être l'heure de fermer, » constata l'utaïen mollement.

« Hum, on va à la Rive ? » proposa malicieusement Carlo, ce qui lui valu le regard furibond de Shinai qui le considérait comme l'homme-qui-a-corrompu-papa. « Avec un peu de chance Tini viendra ce soir ! » s'empressa t'il de rajouter.

Autant Shinai en voulait à Carlo, autant elle avait fait de Destini son idole.

D'ailleurs la jeune fille fut soudain beaucoup moins belliqueuse, tout en gardant un regard d'avertissement à son père.

« Pas ce soir, je me sens pas d'attaque à affronter vos accolades. »

Une chose encore avait marqué, dans les deux sens, les Heiji. C'était que les Midgariens aimaient beaucoup mesurer leur force dans de fraternelles étreintes qui souvent était plus propice à brouiller l'épaule du voisin. Hasaki avait maintenant de grands bleus aux épaules et il n'aimait pas ça. En plus, vu qu'il était beaucoup plus menu que les mineurs, ces derniers voulaient encore plus le tester.

« Petite nature, » fit une voix féminine de l'entrée de l'armurerie.

« Dis d'une fille qui s'envole à la moindre brise, c'est fort ! » se moqua Hasaki à la nouvelle venue.

« Tss, » fit Rena agacée en s'avançant, et en se ramassant par terre sans que personne ne sache comment.

Carlo éclata de rire vite suivit par Hasaki et les pouffements de Shinai. Rena ralla un peu mais se releva et mit des coups de poings dans les épaules des deux gars. Rena s'était aussi très bien entendu avec Hasaki. En parti parce que l'homme d'Utaï était plus petit qu'elle et que maintenant elle ne se faisait plus chambrer par ça.

«Aïe, aïe ! » rigola Carlo en mettant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger.

Rena lui tira la langue dignement et se tourna vers la plus jeune.

« Tu viens Shinai ? » fit-elle en se débarrassant de poussières invisibles sur ces mains.

« J'arrive, » acquiesça la jeune adolescente en remontant les escaliers pour aller chercher ses affaires.

« Hé ! T'amènes ma fille où, la rouquine ? » demanda Hasaki avec un peu de peur.

« Hum ? » s'étonna Rena en lui envoyant un regard inquisiteur. « Tu sais pas ? Bah, peut importe, c'est pas à moi de le dire. »

« Je suis prête ! »

Shinai dévala les escaliers et alla se planter devant Rena, fière d'elle en brandissant son sac de sport bleu turquoise, un de ses préférés.

« Dis, donc, jeune fille ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me prévenir ? »

Elle se tourna vers son père et eut un air perdue.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dis ? » Elle fit une moue soucieuse. « Ah ! ça me revient, je voulais t'en parler hier mais comme tu étais avec le type moustachu de la rue centrale, j'ai oublié. » Elle hausa des épaules et sourit. « Je prépare avec Rena un anniversaire surprise pour sa sœur. Tu sais, la fille qui est venu dormir ici lundi. »

Hasaki réfléchi un peu mais hocha la tête. « Et tu as quoi là dedans ? »

Cette foi sa fille parue gênée. « Hum…des artifices… »

« Des…QUOI ! »

« Oh ! Quel magnifique sabre ! Qu'elle est son histoire ? » demanda Rena paniquée en montrant une massue de l'autre côté de la salle.

Hasaki suivit son doigt du regard et commença à répondre par automatisme.

« Hé ! » se reprit-il en se retournant vers l'endroit où sa fille et Rena devaient être. Sauf qu'elles s'étaient rapidement enfuie, laissant un Carlo mort de rire sur le comptoir.

« Shinai ! »

* * *

Destini écouta d'une oreille le long monologue de Savion. Il parlait d'un projet avec le charbon et la mako qui pourrait fournir de puissante ressource d'énergie à Rufino. Le hic, c'est que le mélange était très explosif et que Savion avait déjà fait exploser un laboratoire. Et grâce à sa chance phénoménale, Destini était en train de taquiner son ami quand la blouse verte était entrée. Du coup elle avait dans l'obligation d'écouter le discourt soporifique du directeur du quartier scientifique sous les coups d'œil hilare de Rufino.

Quoiqu'ils étaient maintenant plus agacés qu'autre chose et en direction de Savion.

« Savion, » souffla doucereusement Rufino. « J'ai dis non. »

Destini reconnu explicitement le ton employer. Un ton bas et prometteur de vengeance. Aussi elle eut pitié du pauvre scientifique qui contestait et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

« J'ai faim ! »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent estomaqués alors elle continua.

« Rufino à l'air fatigué monsieur Savion, alors que dirait vous de m'accompagner souper ? »

Destini savait que ça allait lui apporter plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose. Mais le mal était fait et Savion la regardait maintenant avec espoir. Les étoiles dans ses yeux en témoignaient.

Oubliant tout projet barbant il s'avança en mettant un genou à terre.

« J'en serais honoré ! Une si belle fleur avec qui partager son dîner est quelque chose à ne pas manquer. »

La femme eut un sourire crispé mais joua le jeu.

« Alors allons si, » souffla t-elle. Bizarrement son ton semblait désespéré à ses oreilles.

Le directeur scientifique poussa une exclamation de joie et lui présenta son bras. Elle s'en saisi et se dirigea avec lui vers la sorti en laissant Rufino seul dans le bureau. Puis en passant devant le nouveau secrétaire Benjamin qui les regarda curieux avec un sourire en coin.

C'est devant les escaliers qui les interpella. « Evitez Nordgar, y a l'anniversaire de la sœur de Rena qui se prépare et le sens de la fête de cette famille n'est pas propice au dîner romantique. »

Destini se jura de faire avaler sa langue à Benjamin. Elle s'avait qui il y aurait à la fête – Rena l'avait presque harcelé pour qu'elle y aille – et elle s'était dis que ça aurait pu mettre de l'ambiance.

Savion souri largement au jeune homme. « Merci, je- »

« Malheureusement c'est ici qu'on va, » coupa Destini rapidement, à l'horreur du scientifique. « Rena m'a menacée pour que je vienne, » renseigna t-elle à son compagnon en faisant un sourire faussement contrit.

« Ah ? » fit Savion la mine dépitée. « D'accord, allons-y… »

Benjamin étouffa un pouffement. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait le directeur du département de recherche en train de bouder… Mais il déchanta très vite en voyant le regard meurtrier que la femme lui adressa avant de descendre elle aussi vers Midgar.

* * *

Ce que les habitants appelaient Midgar était en faite un ensemble de huit villages orientés comme les points cardinaux autour d'une grande sculpture ancienne ou naturel. Les scientifiques ne s'étaient pas encore prononcés sur sa création. Mais cela revenait au même. Aussi loin que les habitants s'en souvenaient, cette œuvre avait toujours été là. On disait que c'était en trouvant la sculpture que les chefs des Huits Familles c'étaient décider à s'installer ici, entre ces collines. On disait aussi que ces huit bâtisseurs descendaient des Cetras. Il y avait tellement de légendes…autant que de conteurs en fait. Mais le résulta est le même. Il y a huit villages qui entour la sculpture tel des remparts protégeant un château. Et ces huit villages se sont rassemblés sous un seul nom : Midgar.

Chacun villages avaient sa spécificité, avant la découverte de l'industrie. Si Nordgar s'occupait de l'élevage avec Sudgar, alors Ouestgar et Estgar se chargeaient ensembles de l'agriculture. La défense des huit villages et de la sculpture ainsi que la recherche et le respect des traditions s'enseignaient dans les quatre villages restants. Les villages avançaient ensemble dans le temps et s'entretenaient les uns et les autres. Vue de l'extérieur, cela ressemblait un seul village.

Aujourd'hui, l'équilibre perpétuerait mais difficilement. L'industrie avait monopolisé les activités et polluait l'air et la terre. Même les arbres avaient désertés les alentours. De cet ancien temps, il ne restait plus que l'église. Heureusement, elle était très entretenue car c'est là où les documents municipaux s'entreposaient. Elle avait aussi une valeur très symbolique puisque son cœur était dirigé vers la sculpture millénaire. Et les habitants de Midgar ne voulaient pas tout perdre. Il y a certains sacrifices qui ne peuvent être faits.

* * *

Wouaaaaaaaa! 'suis de bonne humeur donc j'vous mets le quatrième chap maintenant! XD

J'espère qu'il vous a plut, il est un peu court par contre... Et y a une explication un peu longue à la fin... Mais bon, cette fic a pour but de raconter le commencement de la Shinrah alors c'est normal que j'en mettent, non?

Allé, dans le prochain vous allez me tuer alors je profite de mes dernier instants XD!

Bye ^^!


	5. Chronologie

Je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas forcement évident de situer cette fic par rapport au commencement du jeu. Donc j'ai fait une chronologie ! Je la mettrais à jour au fur et à mesure des chapitres (si j'arrive à trouver comment faire…) et en prime vous aurez les âges des perso pendant le chap (pas très utile mais bon…)

1° chapitre : -246 ans avant le début du jeu.

Rufino a 14 ans et Destini 14 ½

2 & 3° chapitre : - 230 ans avant le début du jeu (et quelques mois pour le chapitre 3)

Rufino a 30 ans, Destini 30 ½, Mira 25, Carlo 35, Rena 19, Hasaki 34 et Shinai 12. Renan vient de naître.

4° chapitre : - 214 ans avant le début du jeu.

Rufino a 36 ans ½, Destini 37, Mira 31, Carlo 41, Rena 25, Hasaki 40, Shinai 18 ½, Benjamin 23 et Renan 6 ans.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aidera. En tout cas c'est pas mal pour ne pas faire d'erreur sur les événements quand on écrit… Merci à Usagi-chan pour m'avoir demandé plusieurs fois quand ce passait l'histoire !


	6. 5 Joyeux anniversaire Renan!

5 Joyeux Anniversaire Renan !

Rufino serra l'épaule de son fils. Il avait ses six ans aujourd'hui et Rufino le présentait à tous ces collaborateurs. Mira soutenait que son fils était trop jeune mais son mari ne voulait pas que Renan se fasse une fausse image de la vie.

C'est pour cela que Renan avait mis ses plus beaux habits et se tenait droit à côté de son père et de sa mère. Parfois, il serait une main ou faisait une révérence enfantine à un autre enfant, présent eux aussi.

Mais Destini voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une bombe à retardement. Elle pouvait prévoir que dès que les invités seront tous salués, il filera vers le grand jardin pour jouer avec ses amis de Midgar qui s'étaient faufilé dans le domaine Shin-Rah.

Rufino le présentait aussi puisqu'il avait demandé à Shinai d'être le garde du corps de l'enfant. Et la jeune fille jouait son rôle à la perfection, bien qu'elle l'ait étendu à tout le petit troupeau d'enfant rassemblé pour l'anniversaire de son protéger.

« Tini, ces gars sont louches, » remarqua Carlo près d'elle.

Il désignait un groupe venant du village glaçon. Une femme blond platine au tint pale, presque bleu, glissait son regard froid sur l'assemblée. Autours d'elle, d'impressionnants gorilles montaient la garde, roulant des épaules. Un adolescent brun, aux bleus bridés, complétait le tableau.

« Hum…une branche de la famille de Rufino qui est restée dans le continent Nord, » renseigna t'elle.

« Mais l'adolescent semble venir d'Utaï, mise à part la pâleur de sa peau, » nota encore Carlo.

Destini souri un peu. « Ah, ça ? » fit-elle. « Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi leur nom de famille avait cette consonance ? »

Son ami lui envoya un regard troublé. « Shin-Rah ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, Rufi m'a dit que c'était le nom d'un de ces ancêtres qui c'était marié avec l'héritière unique de leur famille. Du coup, la lignée qui en découle à prit ce nom ! »

Il fit une moue puis haussa les épaules. Les histoires généalogiques ne l'intéressaient que très peu. « N'empêche que ces types sont louches. » Il frissonna en croisant le regard du fils brun. « Et flippants. »

Elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

Puis il y eut un bruit de verre casser et une hausse de ton ainsi que de quelques éclats de rire.

« Rena. » renseigna Carlo a son ami.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en entendant se voix perçante engueulée tout être vivant aux alentours et surtout un vieux monsieur qui semblait être le bouc-et-misère de la case.

* * *

Renan était un garçon adorable, quoiqu'un peu distant du point de vu Shinai. La jeune fille se donnait toutes les peines, aidés par ses compagnons de jeu, de faire sourire l'héritier. Bien sur, elle était habituée de le voir aussi fermé. Mais le jour de son anniversaire, elle aurait voulu qu'il montre un peu plus ses dents blanches.

« Allé, bout de chou, » titilla t'elle.

Un autre petit rigola en reprenant. « Bout de zou ! »

Une autre petite fille vient prendre Renan par la main et l'entraina en rigolant. « On fait la course ! » s'exclama t'elle.

Shinai ne retient pas son sourire attendri. Qu'est ce qu'elle adorait les enfants… sauf quand il fallait changer des couches…ou quand ils repeignaient le sol de toutes les couleurs possibles…sauf quand ils lui sautaient dessus quand elle ne s'y attendait pas…sauf…etc.

Bref, elle adorait les enfants exceptés dans certaines situations.

« C'est si grotesque, » commenta une voix près d'elle.

L'utaïenne se retourna, envoyant un regard noir à l'inconnu. Le garçon ne broncha pas devant cette colère. Il parut même ennuyé.

« Toi, la bonne. Va me chercher du vin. »

Shinai renifla et grimaça. « Quand tu seras reconnaître ta place, morveux. »

Le garçon fronça des sourcils, visiblement mécontent.

« J'en parlerais à ma mère, » menaça t'il.

Elle ne retient pas non plus un ricanement hautain.

« Et après ? Je suis garde du corps, pas serveuse. Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère si ça te chante, morveux, j'en ai rien à secouer. »

« Garce ! » cracha t-il avant de se retourner et de s'enfuir vers la bâtisse.

« Et bien, heureusement que Renan n'est pas comme ça… » soupira t'elle en rejoignant le groupe d'enfant. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire que d'exécuter les comédies de mômes pourris et gâtés. Les enfants semblaient discuter sur un nouveau jeu…qui lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Tous sur Shinai ! » s'écria Renan en la bombardant de chatouille. Avec un sourire candide sur ses joues roses.

* * *

« Shinai a encore cassé des œufs, » remarqua amusé Mira en observant un autre garçon se précipiter sur sa mère et se plaindre.

Son mari lui lança un regard agacé. « Et ça ne t'ennuies pas ? »

« De voir ces petits monstres être remis à leur place et leur mère faire les effarouchée ? Pas le moins du monde. »

Elle esquissa un regard entendu et leva son verre de vin. « A la tienne, mon chéri. »

Rufino soupira. Pourquoi les femmes qui l'entouraient étaient si… avaient tellement de caractères ?

« Rufino, » salua une de ses cousines éloignées venant du village glaçon.

Elle tenait par l'épaule son fils, entrant à peine dans l'adolescence. Ce dernier était aussi brun que sa mère brune. Néanmoins il suffisait de croiser leur regard glacé pour ne pas avoir de doutes sur leur parenté. Rufino dégluti quand il remarqua que c'était le garçon qui venait de se faire envoyer balader par Shinai.

« Mon très cher fils m'a rapporté une extrême impolitesse d'une de tes servantes. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Rufino en essayant de camoufler le grognement peu féminin…de sa femme.

« Vraiment. Je suis vraiment peiner vois-tu. Punis-la. »

Mira eut un hoquet de surprise et se mit devant son mari bombant sa poitrine.

« Je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez ? » fit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

« Pour la personne que je suis, » répondit la femme avec un ton polaire.

« Je ne pense pas. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de savoir vivre, très chère. Je vous prierais de ne pas donner d'ordre sous mon toit. »

La femme blonde lui lança un regard perçant et furieux.

« Je suis très insultée, » siffla t'elle. « Rufino, vo- »

« Moi de même, madame, voir de _simples_ invités donner des ordres à leurs hôtes…cela me rend toute chose. » coupa Mira, sur le même ton. « Destini, Carlo, accompagnez ces gens vers la sortie. »

Carlo et Destini affichèrent un sourire amusé. Et Rufino eut un soupire désespéré.

« Mira… »

« Mira rien du tout, » siffla sa femme.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, madame, messieurs, » pria Carlo en souriant très largement. Il leur fit même une révérence bancale qui fit rire les invités aux alentours.

La femme en fut encore plus offusquée.

« Comment osez-vous… » grinça la femme avec une octave de plus.

Le brun mit ses doigts sous son menton, réfléchissant à la question. Il fini par faire une grimace désoler et se tourna vers la femme.

« Oser quoi ? »

L'habitante des glaces rougit de fureur.

« Vous, » susurra t'elle.

« Hum ? »

Carlo pencha sa tête sur le coté. Destini et Mira émirent un pouffement devant sa mine étonnée.

« J'ignorais que Carlo pouvait être si drôle… » souffla la femme à l'amie de son mari.

« Et encore, il n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool, » lui répondit-elle sous le même ton.

« Allons, allons, » tempéra l'homme d'affaire en faisant des signes de mains apaisants. « On ne va pas se fâché pour si peu ! C'est une fête d'anniversaire, pas un plan de bataille… »

« Hors de mon chemin RUFINO ! » hurla sa cousine, enlevant un de ses pics à cheveux et se précipitant vers Carlo.

Mais Rufino ne bougea pas, trop estomaqué. Il regarda avec effarement l'objet pointu se dirigé vers lui, vers son cœur. Derrière lui, tout le monde était statufié, regardant le spectacle morbide au ralenti. Mais il se passait si vite…

« A TERRE ! »

Il se senti quitter le sol, poussé violemment sur le coté, avant que le pic ne le touche.

Pourtant, il y eu une victime.

* * *

Shinai jeta un coup d'œil vers le bâtiment principal, celui dans lequel le banquet était servi. Elle avait entendu quelques cris, il y avait un moment. Mais là, il n'y avait que du silence. Même les musiciens avaient cessé de jouer leur musique lente.

Renan tira sur sa robe, inquiet.

« Shinai ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » sourit la jeune fille. « C'est surement Carlo qui a renversé sa coupe de vin sur la robe d'une dame et celle-ci l'a mal prit. »

Mais ça devait être plus que ça. Toutefois Renan hocha la tête et retourna auprès de ses camarades.

Même si Shinai était inquiète, elle ne pouvait aller voir. Elle devait protéger ce petit monde quoiqu'il arrive. Et ce n'était pas en s'éloignant d'eux qu'elle le ferait. S'il y avait une urgence, on l'appellerait. Au diable son inquiétude et sa curiosité.

Dans le salon, le silence remplissait la pièce. A l'image de la flaque de sang se répandant sur le parquet ciré pour les circonstances. Elle s'étalait pendant que le silence s'épaississait au point de devenir assourdissant.

Tous. Toutes les personnes présentent contemplaient la jeune femme au centre de la flaque. Ses cheveux sombrent lui faisait une auréole ténébreuse. Ses habits carmins de son sang lui collait à la peau, qui elle, perdait peu à peu se couleur. Ses lèvres rouges, encore entrouverte, avaient depuis longtemps laissé échapper son dernier souffle. Ses yeux n'étaient même pas fermés. Mais ils étaient aveugles maintenant. Désespérément immobiles dans leur orbite. Le pic, planté en évidence dans son coup, se dressait tel un pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire. Sous l'éclairage jaunâtre des lampes, il s'emblait fait d'or en fusion.

« Non… »

Murmure, rien qu'un souffle à peine entendu mais résonnant dans leurs oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Pas ça… »

Un sanglot s'échappa du silence.

« Pas toi… »

* * *

Pas tuer....humm, désoler mais les turks ont tous une mort tragique alors fallait bien qu'elle aussi non?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Rena va avoir un peu plus d'importance, et il sera aussi plus long! A tous ceux qui attendent des conneries à gogo!

Allé, bye!


	7. L'équipe des Turks

6 L'équipe des Turks

_Mira a appelé les gardes. Ils ont, petit à petit, évacuer tout le monde du bâtiment. Mais Renan s'est inquiété de ne pas voir ses parents sortir. Alors il a couru, couru vers le salon, là où était censé se passer les plus grands moments de son anniversaire. Mais ce n'est pas un cadeau qu'il a vu. Ou alors, c'était un cadeau empoisonné. Il a vu son père brisé. Il a vu Carlo, l'homme ensoleillé pleurer. C'est la première foi qu'il voyait une personne morte. _

Shinai porta ses mains devant sa bouche, ses yeux noirs écarquillés. Elle avait couru à la suite de Renan, lui criant de revenir. Et quand elle le rattrapa, l'enfant s'était arrêté de lui-même et regardait une scène. Une scène bien trop triste pour ces six ans sur cette terre.

Elle encercla de ses bras le corps de l'enfant.

« Shinai, » se retourna t-il, ces yeux bleus remplis de questions.

« Chut, » souffla la jeune fille.

Elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Renan fronça les sourcils. Avec plus de questions encore.

« Pourquoi Marraine est allongée ? »

Il senti les bras de l'utaïenne se crispés. Puis ses épaules tressautées.

« Ça va aller, Shinai, je m'en occupe. »

Mira venait d'arriver et déjà, elle avait son fils dans les bras.

« Va s'y, » intima t'elle.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, lui adressant un regard de remercîments. Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et accouru auprès de son père, et des autres. L'homme la prit dans ses bras ; elle se laissa faire.

* * *

Rena entra dans le bureau de son patron tout en saluant d'un air morne Benjamin.

« B'jour monsieur Shin-Rah, » salua t'elle en évitant du mieux possible les piles de feuilles du bureau.

Malgré tout le courage de Benjamin et de ses heures sup, la pièce ressemblait de plus en plus à un tas de feuilles volantes. Et Rena était déjà tombé sur l'une des piles. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait survécu à l'amas de feuilles vengeresses.

« On a fini l'installation de la plomberie dans le bâtiment C3. »

Elle ne s'embarrassait pas d'écrire un rapport pour cela. Elle considérait, à juste titre, qu'il y avait suffisamment de paperasse pour qu'elle en rajoute. Même si ses intentions étaient autres, à savoir, elle avait la flemme d'écrire.

Voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, elle soupira. La rousse se demanda un moment si elle avait le droit de le bousculer pour qu'il la remarque et qu'elle puisse repartir pénarde chez elle. Avant, c'était à Destini qu'elle faisait ces rapports, ou plutôt c'était Carlo qui s'en chargeait. Mais sa mort avait tout changé.

La jeune femme se dandina, ennuyée. Elle n'aimait pas s'appesantir sur le passé. Et elle avait de l'énergie en trop. La laisser dans une pièce fermée était un véritable supplice pour elle, surtout quand elle ne pouvait pas bouger, de peur de faire tomber quelque chose à cause de sa maladresse. Elle fini par faire une moue boudeuse et se saisi d'un papier froissé au sol pour le mettre à la poubelle. N'importe quoi du moment qu'elle faisait quelque chose.

Mais au moment de le jeter, elle reconnu l'écriture. Une écriture brouillonnes, assez ronde avec des t ressemblant à des 'u'. Et à sa connaissance, qu'une personne avait cette écriture. Et ça faisait un moi qu'elle était morte.

En fronçant les sourcils, elle parcourra la feuille. C'était une liste de noms, dont le sien. Il manquait un morceau au papier, cachant le pourquoi de cette liste. Mécontente qu'il y ait des cachoteries sur elle dans son dos elle se mit face à son patron, les mains sur les hanches. Et attendit.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle finit par taper le bureau avec le plat de la main. Certes, ça ne ferait pas d'elle une employée modèle, mais pour l'instant elle s'ennuyait, et surtout, était intriguée par la liste. En voyant le regard ahuri de son boss, Rena se dit que ce n'était finalement pas une très bonne idée.

« Rena, » susurra Rufino de mauvaise humeur. « Je peux _savoir pourquo_i tu viens de taper sur mon bureau comme ça ? »

La jeune ouvrière fit un sourire contrit mais un brin provocateur. « Pour avoir votre attention monsieur, » justifia t'elle. « On a fini l'installation de la plomberie du bâtiment C3. »

Il lui lança un regard blasé. « Juste pour ça ? Tu aurais pu le dire à Benjamin, au lieu de me déranger, » grogna t'il.

Elle réprima l'envie de le rembarrer. « Et aussi pour savoir pourquoi mon nom est la dessus. »

Elle lui brandi sous le nez la liste froissée en bombant le torse, chose inutile vue que Rufino ne regardait que la feuille.

« Où… ? » souffla le blond ébahit. « Où as-tu eu ça ? »

Rena dégluti et regarda ailleurs mal à l'aise. « Et bien… » Elle joua un instant avec ses doigts puis inspira profondément. « Je m'ennuyais à attendre…alors j'ai pris un papier au sol pour le lire en attendant. »

Rufino grimaça. « Il ne t'ait pas venue à l'idée qu'il y aurait pu avoir des documents confidentiels ? » Le regard dubitatif de la rousse lui donna sa réponse. « Bref, Tini… » souffla t'il la voix rauque, « Tini voulait avoir des collègues qui fassent le même travail qu'elle. Je lui ai demandé de me faire savoir si elle trouvait des gens de confiances. Elle m'avait donné cette liste une semaine avant… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer, Rena avait comprit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait monsieur, » coupa la femme. « Je ne sais pas mais j'accepte. »

« Qu-Quoi ? »

« Si Tini avait confiance en moi pour ce boulot, je lui fais confiance. Je pourrais le faire. Il n'y avait qu'elle, n'est ce pas ? » développa t'elle, doucement.

L'homme hocha la tête.

Rena souffla puis regarda le papier. « Carlo sera d'accord aussi. Il n'a plus le cœur à ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Faire ce que Destini a fait…je pense que ça l'aiderai. Pour Hasaki, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse le faire par contre. Il a son magasin à gérer. Mais Shinai par contre… »

« Elle a - » s'exclama Rufino, sortant de la léthargie dans laquelle il était tombé au début du monologue de Rena.

« 18 ans, c'est assez je pense, » coupa Rena d'un ton autoritaire. « Les autres, je connais pas. A si y a Bernard, mais c'est mon ex alors pas question. »

« Mais - »

« Bien, je vais appeler tout le monde et on verra après, ok ? » avança t'elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle disparue vite laissant Rufino complètement sonné par la vitesse de l'action.

« Rena ? »

Benjamin entra en lançant un regard amusé à son patron. « Elle est partie, » annonça t'il. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement. « En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous voir enfin sortir de cette paperasse ! Ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer comme vous l'avez fait ce moi ci. » Il jeta un triste regard à la fenêtre. « S'il n'y avait pas autant de vent, j'aurais même aéré la pièce... »

Rufino se contenta de s'affaler sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras.

* * *

Son regard bleu balaya les occupants de son bureau qui essayaient de tous s'installer sans rien faire tomber. Il remarqua avec découragement que Shinai avait adopté la même solution que Rena en s'asseyant sur un gros tas de dossier à peu près stable. Hasaki et Carlo préfèrent être debout, comme Benjamin qui s'était mit près du bureau.

Il baissa les yeux et croisa les mains devant lui.

« Destini m'avait demandée d'engager d'autres personnes pour faire le même travail qu'elle, » commença t'il. « Et elle vous a tous conseillé. »

« Je m'engage, » fit aussitôt Carlo, avec un air déterminé.

Rena émit un claquement de langue satisfait, visiblement fière de son analyse.

« Bien entendu, » dit elle en levant un doigt.

Hasaki hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

« Pareil, » devança sa fille. « Papa, tu t'occupes déjà du magasin, laisse moi faire ça. Mon âge n'est pas synonyme de non expériences. »

« Un peu quand même, » objecta le paternel Heiji.

« J'ai 18 ans, papa ! » gronda la jeune fille en se levant, emportant dans les airs quelques fiches de la pile.

Rufino regarda la dispute d'un air absent.

« Monsieur, » appela Benjamin.

Le blond leva son regard bleu pour croiser les yeux gris de son secrétaire.

« Ils vont s'entretuer si nous n'intervenons pas. Ou plutôt, ils vont mettre la pièce sans dessus dessous… »

En effet les feuilles volaient joyeusement à travers la pièce. Il vit même un avion en papier, dont il localisa facilement la provenance, Rena, qui l'engueula immédiatement.

« Mais vous mettez des plombes à vous décider alors que ça sert à rien ! On a déjà dit qu'on le ferait alors avec votre accord ou pas, on fera ce qu'on a décidé de faire. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'envoyer en émissaire en tout cas. Même en dernier recourt ! » s'époumona l'homme.

« Avec joie ! » s'enthousiasma Rena qui ne voulait absolument pas quitter Midgar, enfin, qui ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur seule alors que la plus petite de la famille était la plus responsable.

« On devra faire des voyages d'affaires, » s'inquiéta Carlo qui jusque là n'avait pas participé au chahut général.

« Entre autre, » acquiesça Benjamin en ne cessant de sourire.

Le géant n'avait plus trop l'air motivé pour le coup. Voyant que le silence avait reprit autours d'eux, Shinai et Hasaki arrêtèrent aussi leur mini-guerre pour prêté plus d'attention à la futur conversation.

« C'est pas grave, » soupira finalement Carlo. « J'ai dit que je le ferais alors je le ferais. »

« Moi j'en aurais pas ! » sourit Rena complètement rassuré.

« En effet, mais on peut trouver pire, n'est ce pas Benjamin ? »

L'homme hocha la tête en assurant.

« Tu vois, » dit Rufino satisfait en remarquant l'air douteux de la rousse. « Et je te fais confiance, tu pourras te sortir de toutes les situations, grâce à ta malchance… »

Rena renifla de mécontentement et se rassit, dans le vide, la pile de papier étant quelques centimètres à côté.

« Saleté ! » jura t'elle en allumant son briquet, prête à régler le sort du tas de feuilles.

Benjamin blanchit d'un coup et lui confisqua immédiatement le briquet.

Rufino s'éclairci finalement la gorge et se réinstalla dans son siège.

« Bien, cet accident maintenant terminé, on va pouvoir continuer. » Il fixa de façon significative la femme hyperactive qui lui tira la langue en retour. « Etes vous sur de votre décision ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, les secrets de la Shin-Rah vous seront confié et se sera à vous de les protéger. »

« On n'arrête pas de vous dire que c'est ok ! » s'exaspéra Rena qui faisait maintenant des grands gestes de bras.

Le blond prit un air mécontent mais ne releva pas.

« Je suis d'accord, bien que les termes de Rena soient un peu…bref, je suis sure de ce que je veux faire. »

Carlo approuva encore à la remarque de Shinai, pendant que son père la regardait, désapprobateur.

« Dans ce cas… » commença Rufino, puis en avisant le maître d'armes, « Je suis désolé, Hasaki, mais cela est très secret… »

« C'est bon je sors, » soupira l'homme typé en lançant un dernier regard à sa fille.

« Bien, » hocha le blond une foi le vendeur sorti, « je vous engage. »

Benjamin sorti rapidement trois formulaires qu'il leur tendit, sous l'œil intrigué de son patron. Il les avait préparé dès que Rena était sortit du bureau, le matin même.

« Quoi ? Des papiers ? » grimaça Rena, mécontente.

« Si t'es pas d'accord… » menaça le secrétaire, piqué dans son amour propre.

« Hum… » répliqua Rena en se retournant. « Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » fit-elle au bout d'un moment en montrant du doigt un mot.

« Je sais pas non plus, » informa Shinai.

« Incultes, » grinça Benjamin encore plus blessé. Il avait fait une coquille ce qui rendait la phrase incompréhensible.

« Ah ! Ok… » soufflèrent les jeunes femmes une foi l'erreur corrigée.

Le pauvre homme se contenta de rejoindre son patron près du bureau en gardant la tête haute.

« C'est pas un peu dur ? » chuchota Carlo aux deux amies.

« Il le mérite, » contra Rena en haussant les épaules.

« J'avais vraiment pas compris… » avoua Shinai, désolée.

Ils signèrent enfin le formulaire et Rufino leur expliqua les découvertes de la Shin-Rah, et surtout leurs intentions pour la mako.

« Et on se prépare à envahir le monde ? » fit Carlo d'une voix incrédule.

« C'est pas un peu démesurer ? » nota anxieusement Shinai.

Rufino ne put que soupirer. « Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Si quelqu'un découvre la mako…et surtout ses propriétés… »

« Ça s'est déjà produit ? » fit Shinai, complètement angoissée maintenant.

« Oui, » souffla tristement Benjamin. « Destini s'était chargée…de son silence. »

La jeune femme frissonna. « Mais… »

« Pour ces missions…je pense que c'est Rena qui s'est chargera, » coupa Rufino.

« Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« T'es cheveux rouges feront plus peur et c'est un avantage. Tu pourras leur dire que t'es la progéniture du diable, » fit le secrétaire enjoué.

« Pas d'accord ! » contredit Rena, fâchée.

« Ce n'est pas un très bon argument, » accorda Carlo.

« Tout à fait ! » s'empressa d'hurler la femme les poings en l'air.

« Mais on blaguait ! » se défendit l'employé.

« Tss… » siffla la victime, visiblement rancunière.

« De toute manière, » commença Shinai, en essayant d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, « On n'a même pas de nom. »

Les personnes présentent froncèrent les sourcils, incertain de savoir ce que la plus jeune voulait dire.

« Euh…ben…vous savez, le nom du métier ! » se rattrapa t'elle en faisant des petits gestes avec les bras.

Les autres la regardèrent en clignant des yeux.

« Ben tient, c'est vrai… » nota Benjamin un doigt sur le menton.

Rufino se passa les mains sur le visage. Il venait de leur annoncer que la Shin-Rah utilisait le sang de la planète, qu'ils devaient conquérir le monde et d'autres secrets du même ton, et ils pensaient à se trouver un nom.

« Respire calmement…mieux ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire… » se récita le président dans sa tête.

De leur côté, les nouveaux gradés et le secrétaire proposaient entre eux tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

« Les Terreurs ! » proposa Benjamin. Cela fut mit aux oubliettes immédiatement.

« Les anges de la morts ! On peut même l'abréger en AM ! »

« C'est déjà utilisé dans le Cosmos Canyon pour faire référence à une heure du matin, » grimaça Carlo.

« Les…Shinigamis, alors ? » présenta Shinai. « C'est une variante en utaïen. »

« Et quand tu iras les voir pour leur proposer un marchandage, ils ne vont pas te regarder bizarre ? » demanda le châtain.

« Surement… »

« Et la Racine ! » riposta Rena.

« Tu la déjà proposé quatre fois… » lui rappela Carlo.

« Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était la sixième… »

« STOP ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rufino, interloqué. Il avait une veine bleuté sur la tempe et les regardait tous avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Benjamin dégluti et fila dans son bureau. Il ne revient que trois minutes après – personne ne s'était risqué à bouger –, avec un thé qu'il présenta directement à son patron.

« Vous avez tous un lien avec Tini, » nota t'il enfin en sirotant le liquide offert. Ces employés virent avec soulagement que la veine se dégonflait. « Alors pourquoi pas prendre son nom de famille ? Les scientifiques font pareils quand ils trouvent quelque chose. Et Destini est en quelque sorte la créatrice de cette section. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Satisfait, Rufino allait reprendre mais Rena le devança en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ok, mais quelle section ? »

« … »

La veine du blond s'était remise à enfler.

« Le département d'investigations générales, Rena… » souffla le secrétaire châtain discrètement…avec sa main en porte voix.

« Ah ! Ok. »

Rufino souffla, exaspéré et reprit. « C'est pour cela que le 'nom' de votre service sera 'Turk'. »

Mais personne n'était dupe, le président voulait laisser une trace de la défunte dans son entreprise. Les Turk, nouvellement nommés, sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Destini avait créée un grand lien, peut être inconstamment, mais le fait était là.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Et ça sonne bien ! Carlo, Shinai et Rena des Turks ! » vanta Rena, affichant un immense sourire. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, on est une famille, pas vrai les filles ? » dit-elle en se retournant.

Carlo émit un rire puissant, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, mais ayant toujours un brin de tristesse dans ses yeux. « Parfait ! Parce que je me sens l'âme d'un grand frère ou d'un oncle, » fit il en ébouriffant les deux filles devant lui. Puis il sourit tristement. « De toute manière on est la famille que Tini s'est choisie. Alors c'est parfais, non ? »

* * *

Pas tuer, pas tuer, pas tuer !!! Je voulais pas la faire mourir, mais je voyais pas trop comment faire autrement ! Enfin pour les Turks en tout cas. Je sais pas si j'ai suffisamment insisté sur leur lien, mais on le verra dans les chap suivant… Mais je trouve qu'elle a un air à la Aerith, dans ce chap…genre, j'suis morte et je pris pour les mortels que j'ai laissé…Franchement, je vois pas trop Destini prier, elle serait mieux devant une télé (qui montre la réalité) en mangeant une pizza…Hemm

Pfff en tout cas j'ai eut du mal ! Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai recommencer la fin. Au début, j'avais prévu que Rena ne soit pas parmi les Turks et que Rufino les engage tout de suite après la mort de Tini…puis comme ça faisait vraiment…nulle, y a pas d'autre mot, j'ai enragé. Puis je me suis réveillé à une heure et 'tilt' ! Rena est super maladroite, alors elle a plus de chance de tomber…sur un truc délirant (la liste ici). Mais Carlo est son sup, donc ça serai plutôt lui qui devait emmener les rapports chez le patron. Sauf que Carlo est en faite hyper sensible et qu'il a pas digéré !

Franchement, la nuit porte conseille ! Même si là, mes réflexions sont brouillonnes…

Oh et aussi... FELICITATION A TOUS LES BACHELIERSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

C'est le dernier chapitre avant deux semaines, je préviens! ^^


End file.
